This proposal request for a molecular modelling facility for the Department of Chemistry, University of California, Irvine. The facility will consist of a core CPU (Silicon Graphics 4D/80GT workstation) with accessory workstations, graphics output devices, data storage and software. The facility will provide necessary computational support for a variety of bioorganic, biophysical, bioinorganic, synthetic and physical organic research programs in the Department. These programs include research in the following areas: the structure and function of proteins, nucleic acids and oligosaccharides, protein-nucleic acid interactions, molecular recognition, rational drug design, polymer chemistry, and the total synthesis of bioactive agents including alkaloids, steroids, neurotoxins and marine natural products. Biomedical research programs of nine faculty (five senior faculty holding a combined eight PHS grants and four junior faculty competitive for PHS support) will be supported by the Facility.